The present invention relates to a box structure and in particular to a structure made of a plurality of frame members capable in one condition of being stacked to form the box and in another position to be nested in telescopic fashion for storage and/or transportation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose box-like structure which may be easily assembled as well as easily disassembled and stored.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a vaulting box which may be easily compacted, thereby achieving a substantial decrease in transportion, handling and storage costs.
It is a further object to provide a box structure capable of use for storage of various objects.
These objects as well as other together with numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.